Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Rise of the Autobot Duelists
by Saber The F4U Corsair
Summary: Saber Sparks has never dueled until his grandfather's death. Now equipped with a deck holding a secret power that has been locked until someone who is worthy of it owns the deck, Saber must prove he is worthy for such a power. With Optimus Prime as his duel spirit friend and guide on his journey, Saber begins the long road to being a leader of a group called the Prime Signers.
1. Roll Out!

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Rise of the Autobot Duelists

A Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Transformers Story

Author's Note: Hey, everybody! The first part of this story is my OC's bio. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Rise of the Autobot Duelist.

OC's Bio:

Name: Saber Sparks

Nickname: Saberspark

Age: 17(Birthday is September 7.)

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Cyan-Blue

Hair: Black with highlights of Crimson Blue.

Outfit: Blue t-shirt, red leather jacket, Blue Jeans, black boots, and red/blue flamed helmet.

Personality: Has a good sense of right and wrong.

Brief History: Saber had never dueled before because his father never allowed it. Saber's Great-Grandfather was lucky enough to receive the Autobot deck, and then passed them down to Saber's grandfather. His grandfather passed them down to Saber just before he passed.

Hobbies: Turbo Dueling, and modifying his duel runner.

Duel Runner Appearance: Red and Blue Paint with Flames. (Like Optimus Prime's Paint Job)

Catchphrase: Let's Roll!

Additional info: He has the power to talk with duel spirits but it's limited to his cards only.

Authors' Note: Normal talking between characters will be in First Person POV, and Dueling scenes will be Third Person POV. Also, the Autobot cards do speak in duels which will be in bold and italics. Monster descriptions will be in parentheses during the duels, and Spell and Trap Cards will be at the end of each chapter.

(This story is set 2 months after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Final Episode.)

Chapter 1: Roll Out!

Location: New Domino City Hospital, New Domino City, Japan, Time: August 5, 2050, 5:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

Beep. Beep. Beep. That's all I was hearing. The steady beeping of my grandfather heart monitor. The years of living in the pollution back in the Satellite when it was still polluted had finally taken it's toll. He wasn't getting any better, and I knew it. Suddenly, I heard my grandfather speak up.

"Saber? Come here, I need to tell you something."

I shook my head.

"Grandpa, you shouldn't be talking. You need to rest."

But he didn't listen. As he started to talk the steady beeping on his heart monitor got slower.

"At my home. Under my bed. There's a deck for you. You father would never allow me to give it to you. Use it well."

My grandpa's eyes closed, and the heart monitor flat-lined. He was gone.

Location: Satellite, New Domino City, Japan, Time: August 10, 2050, 10:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

It had been five days since the funeral, and only three days since I found my grandfather's cards, and ran away from home, my new deck in tow. I had been living in the subway tunnels below the Satellite's surface. I had been scavenging for whatever I could find that was still in the tunnels. I was on my return trip from a scavenging run one evening. As I climbed over some junk, I tripped on a handlebar, and fell down.

"Owww. What the...? No way..."

Underneath all of the junk was a duel runner. I grabbed my shovel, and started to dig it out. After I cleared away all of the junk, I got a better look at it. The paint was old, and peeling off. The tires were flat, and the suspensions for both the back and the front wheels were rusty.

"I'm keeping this."

I managed to push the duel runner back to my hideout, and ran some diagnostics on it. It was an older model, but with some repairs, some modification, and new paint, it could still work. I smiled widely, and as I looked up at the stars through the cracks in the pavement above me, somehow, I knew everything was going to be okay.

Five Months Later...

Location: Saber's Hideout, Satellite, New Domino City, Japan, January 10, 2051, 8:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

Over the past five months, I had been repairing my duel runner. Everything was ready to go. All it needed was the chip to make it run, and some paint. I got it to the surface, and pushed it to the duel runner shop. As the chip was being installed by the owner of the shop, the three best turbo duelists in the Lightning Riders, a turbo dueling gang, walked in, and they turned to me.

"Hey, Sparks. The boss wants a word with you."

I looked towards them.

"Look, guys. I don't want to deal with the Lightning Riders anymore. I quit."

One of them got into my face, and grabbed me by my jacket.

"You can't quit. Once a rider, ALWAYS a rider. You can't back out of this."

Finally, my duel runner was ready, and an idea popped into my head.

"Tell you what. Let's have a turbo duel. If I win, I get to quit the Lightning Riders, and I'll leave the Satellite within an hour, and if I lose, I stay and you can take me to the boss. If I don't leave the Satellite within the hour after the duel, the loss terms for the duel go into effect. Sound good?"

The three riders looked at each other, and nodded.

"You got yourself a deal. Let's go."

Location: Satellite, New Domino City, Japan, Time: January 10, 2051, 10:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

Me, and one of the riders, whose name was Spike, revved our duel runner's engines. The race was taking place in the subway tunnels. The timer started counting down.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

We took off in a flash, and I activated Speed World. A bright purple light flew out of my runner, and covered the area. The AI on my runner spoke up.

**"Speed World Activated, Auto-pilot standby."**

"Okay, let's roll! Here we go!"

(Theme Song of this story is the chorus of Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons.)

_3rd Person POV_

Saber and Spike's duel runners roared through the subway tunnel. It was Saber's turn first, "I draw!"

(Saber: 4000 LP/ Spike: 4000 LP)

Saber looked at his hand and activated a speed spell, "I activate 'Transform, and Roll Out!' It allows me to bring out any Autobot whose Level is 3 or lower, and I choose 'Brains!'" A laptop appeared, and transformed into a small robot with flaming blue wires on his head, **"You can tell them that were not your pets, and were not your toys. Alright, we're an advanced, genius, alien race, just lookin' for a home."**

_**(Brains-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/800 DEF/500, Type/Machine. Hacker for the Autobots, and best friends with Wheelie. When 'Brains' is on the field, you can activate 'Buddies till the end of time.')**_

Saber grinned, "I also activate 'Buddies till the end of time'. This allows me to summon his buddy, 'Wheelie'!" A small R/C truck appeared and transformed into a robot with red-eyes, **"Yo, Brains? What's up?"**

_**(Wheelie-LV/2, Attribute/Earth, ATK/700 DEF/600, Type/Machine. Ex-Decepticon, and now Autobot. Salvage Scrap Drone. Can only summon when 'Brains' is on the field, and 'Buddies till the end of time' is activated.) **_

Saber looked at Spike, "I end my turn with one facedown."

(Saber: 4000 LP/Spike: 4000 LP)

Spike glared at Saber, "I play 'Reverse Time Warp'. This allows me to destroy the last monster you played, and deal damage equal to that monster's attack points. Say goodbye to Wheelie!" A beam of light hit Wheelie. **"We had a nice run, Brains. You, and me."** Wheelie exploded in a shower of shards. Saber groaned as his life points dropped by 800 points.

(Saber: 3200 LP/Spike: 4000 LP)

Saber had 1 speed counter left, "I activate my trap! 'Autobot's Roll Out!' This card allows me to summon a Level 5 or lower Autobot when a Level 3 or lower Autobot is destroyed, and the best part about this card is that it boost my speed counters up by 3!"

Saber's speed counter was now at 4, "I summon... 'Ironhide'!" A black truck appeared, and transformed. It was bulky, and had massive cannons. **"You feelin' lucky, punk?"**

_**(Ironhide-LV/5, Attribute/Earth, ATK 2200 DEF/2000, Type/Machine/Effect. When Ironhide is special summoned by a monster effect or a card effect, you can destroy any monster, spell or trap card, and give damage equal to Ironhide's Attack Points.)**_

"I activate Ironhide's special effect! Ironhide! Use Cannon Barrage! Destroy 'Reverse Time Warp!'"

Ironhide's cannons charged up and fired multiple rounds at Spike's Time Warp, which exploded into shards, and caused Spike's life points to drop. **"Class Dismissed."**

Spike's duel runner dropped behind Saber's. Spike started to grumble, "I end my turn."

(Saber: 3200 LP/Spike: 2200 LP)

Saber drew, and a deep voice called out, but only Saber heard it, **"Autobots, roll out!"** Saber shook his head, "I activate 'A Prime Gathering'! This allow me to summon a Prime, and I choose..'Optimus Prime'!" A blue, and red flamed appeared, and transformed. **"I am Optimus Prime."**

_**(Optimus Prime-LV/8, Attribute/Earth, ATK 3000 DEF 2900, Type/Machine. Optimus believes that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and he will do anything to protect the innocent, even if it means sacrificing himself.)**_

"Optimus Prime! Attack Spike directly! Energon Slash!" Optimus activated a sword from his forearm. **"One shall stand, One shall fall!"** Optimus's blade went through Spike, and his life points dropped to zero.

(Saber: 3200 LP/Spike: 0 LP)

Location: Satellite, New Domino City, Japan, Time: January 10, 2051, 10:30 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

As I slowed to a stop, I looked back towards my former gang members. That part of my life was over. I started up my duel runner, and headed to my hideout. Once I arrived, I gathered everything I could carry up, and I headed out. As I rode my duel runner into New Domino, I thought back to the duel, and the voice I heard.

"It was probably nothing."

After I pulled over to the side of the road on the other side of the bridge between New Domino, and the Satellite, I thought back to the card known as 'Optimus Prime' looked like before he transformed into his robot form.

"Red, and blue flames...Hmm."

Location: New Domino City, Japan, Time: January 10, 2051, 5:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

I drove along the waterfront on my duel runner, it's new red, and blue flamed paint job gleaming in the evening light. I pulled up to a stop along the waterfront, and pulled off my red, and blue flamed helmet. As I looked over the water towards the Satellite, I sighed.

"No matter where I go, I will always carry my grandfather's deck with me."

(End Credits: New Divide by Linkin Park.)

Monsters Cards:

_**(Optimus Prime-LV/8, Attribute/Earth, ATK 3000 DEF 2900, Type/Machine. Optimus believes that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and he will do anything to protect the innocent, even if it means sacrificing himself.)**_

_**(Ironhide-LV/5, Attribute/Earth, ATK 2200 DEF/2000, Type/Machine/Effect. When Ironhide is special summoned by a monster effect or a card effect, you can destroy any monster, spell or trap card, and give damage equal to Ironhide's Attack Points.)**_

_**(Wheelie-LV/2, Attribute/Earth, ATK/700 DEF/600, Type/Machine. Ex-Decepticon, and now Autobot. Salvage Scrap Drone. Can only summon when 'Brains' is on the field, and 'Buddies till the end of time' is activated.) **_

_**(Brains-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/800 DEF/500, Type/Machine. Hacker for the Autobots, and best friends with Wheelie. When 'Brains' is on the field, you can activate 'Buddies till the end of time.')**_

Spell Cards:

**(Buddies 'till the end of time-Type/Spell/Normal, You can use this card to summon 'Wheelie' onto the field only when 'Brains' is on the field.)**

**(Reverse Time Warp-Type/Spell/Normal, When you activate this card, the last monster your opponent played is destroyed, and they take damage equal to that monster's attack.)**

**(A Prime Gathering-Type/Spell/Normal, When this card is activated, you can special summon either 'Optimus Prime', 'Sentinel Prime', or 'Zeta Prime' from your hand or deck.)**

Trap Cards:

_**(Autobot's Roll Out!-Type/Trap/Counter, When a Level 3 or lower Autobot is destroyed by battle, you can special summon a Level 5 or lower Autobot.)**_


	2. Spirits in Disguise

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Rise of the Autobot Duelist

A Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Transformers Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh!, there would be duel runners by now.

(Intro music is the chorus of Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons. End credits music is New Divide by Linkin Park. I do not own these songs.)

(Intro Music)

Chapter 2: Spirits in Disguise

Location: New Domino City, Japan, Time: January 11, 2051, 8:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

It was my first day in New Domino City, and I was searching for a job. I parked my runner in a nearby parking garage, and I headed out to find a job. As I walked around, I had a feeling someone was watching me. Quickly turning into an alley, I looked around. Nobody was there, but the feeling was still there. Suddenly, a voice spoke up.

"**You feelin' lucky, Punk?"**

A very deep voice spoke up next, one that radiated sternness, but compassion.

"**Easy, Ironhide."**

I turned around and saw two glowing robotic figures. Staggering back, I fell down in shock.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"**I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots, and now a duel spirit."**

I was shocked.

"You're the one who spoke to me during that duel."

"**Indeed I was."**

"Why are you here?

"**I am here to guide you to your destiny. You are an Prime Signer, otherwise know as a Cyber Signer. May I see your right forearm?"**

I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, sure?"

I rolled up my jacket's right sleeve, and held out my arm. A bright blue light flashed, and as the light cleared, there on my forearm was a mark of a sunrise. Optimus gasped.

"**You hold the mark of the Earth Cyber Planet Key."**

"Uh, what's a Cyber Planet Key?"

Optimus put a finger to his head, and his optics showed a hologram.

"**Eons ago, four Cyber Planet Keys were scattered across the universe on various planets. Each key is a portion of Primus's lifeforce, our creator, and if gathered together and plugged into the Omega Lock, they can be used to awaken and restore him. However, the keys, and the Omega Lock have been lost for centuries, with no luck into finding them."**

"But the symbol on my arm. What does it even mean?"

Optimus smiled.

"**It means you are the carrier of the Earth Cyber Planet key. However, our race has been extinct for a long time, and I fear we can not be restored. Our sparks, the things that contain our thoughts, our memories, or in human terms, a soul, have been locked in these spirit forms."**

The other robot groaned.

"**Don't remind me, Optimus. I hate not being able to fire my cannons on my own free will."**

Saber shook his head, and looked at Optimus.

"So, if I'm a holder of one of the keys, how am I supposed to find the other people who hold the other three keys?"

Optimus pointed behind me. I looked over my shoulder, and there was a faint blue glow on my back. I looked at Optimus with a "What does that mean?" face.

"**You also hold the Mark of the Omega Lock. It means whenever your near someone who has one of the other marks, their symbol will glow with their color."**

So, what are the colors, and the symbols?"

"**The Gears symbol is associated with purple, the Speedometer symbol is associated with red, and the Claw symbol is associated with green. Yours is the Sunrise symbol, and is associated with blue."**

"Okay, so I'll keep an eye out for that. Um, I got to find a job. I need money to support myself. I also need absolute concentration to do this. I don't mean to sound rude, but can you, I don't know, disappear for a while?"

"**We can. How long do you need?"**

"Tell you what. I'll let you know when. Sound good?"

"**Okay, we'll be in your deck if you need anything."**

The two robots disappeared, and I shook my head.

"I think I've been in the Satellite too long."

I got up, and headed back to the main street.

Location: New Domino Zoo, New Domino City, Japan, Time: January 20, 2051, 2:55 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

"Yes! Almost quitting time!"

I had found a job working at the New Domino Zoo feeding the ocean animals. I was just about finished feeding the last set of animals when I heard a splash. I looked up, and saw a girl fall into a nearby tank unconscious. I quickly headed to the upper level, and dived in. Swimming down to her, I quickly grabbed her, and pulled her up to the small island in the center of the tank that the seals usually rest when we have them at the zoo. I quickly performed CPR, and she started coughing. I sat her upright, and looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding?"

I put up two fingers.

"Tw...two."

"Okay. Let's get you dried off."

Suddenly, my boss ran over.

"Saber! What the heck happened?"

I looked up.

"She fell into the tank unconscious. I performed CPR, and she's breathing okay right now. I still think she should go to a hospital. She may be in shock."

My boss nodded.

"Alright, I'll call for an ambulance."

He ran off to find a phone. I picked the girl up.

"Your going to be okay."

The girl shivered.

"Thank you. I'm Flora."

"I'm Saber. Come on, let's get you to a hospital."

Location: New Domino City Hospital, January 20, 2051, 5:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

I looked at Flora in her hospital bed. She was in a coma. Nobody knew why, but I did. Optimus appeared beside me.

"**She owns a deck much like yours, and she's the Jungle Cyber Planet Key holder. The bond she has with it is strong. However, the bond has put her into this coma. In order for her to awaken, you need to find her deck and return it."**

"How? I have no idea who took it."

I looked down in sadness. Suddenly, a flash blinded me, and I found myself floating in a dark space.

"Whoa. Where am I?"

A bright light appeared, and revealed a person.

"_Hah! Now that I have this deck, I will make my spectacular return, and I will destroy Duel Monsters forever!"_

Another bright flash followed and I was back in Flora's hospital room.

"I know where this person is. And he WILL pay."

I stood up, and headed towards the exit.

"Optimus, is there a card in my deck that will allow us to get somewhere else faster?"

Optimus nodded. Suddenly my deck box opened and a card floated out. I grabbed it, and examined it.

"Ground Bridge..."

I put the card into the air, and a green, and purple vortex appeared. I knew what I had to do. I charged towards the portal, and went through, hoping to find the one who hurt Flora.

(End Credits)


	3. King of the Jungle Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Rise of the Autobot Duelists

A Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Transformers Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh!, there would be duel runners by now.

(Intro music is the chorus of Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons. End credits music is New Divide by Linkin Park. I do not own these songs.)

(Intro Music)

Chapter 3: King of the Jungle Part 1

Location: Unknown, Time: January, 20, 2051, 5:30 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

I ran out the other side of the swirling vortex into a dark room.

"Where am I?"

Suddenly, an evil chuckle echoed around, and a man in a white cape, and wearing a mask appeared.

"You're in my domain. Welcome to the Malefic Realm. I am Paradox. Oh. You must be the one with the Autobot Deck. Saber Sparks, what brings you here?"

I growled.

"You know what I'm here for, you slagger! I'm here for Flora's deck!"

Paradox chuckled.

"You think I'm going to hand it over that easily? Think again."

I growled.

"Tell you what. Let's duel for the deck. If I win, I take it and leave."

"Fine, but if I win, I take your deck, and you will lose your soul because in a Malefic duel you don't just lose the match, you lose your soul as well."

"Fine. Let's do this."

_3rd Person POV_

Paradox, and Saber activated their duel disks, "Let's duel!"

(Saber: 4000 LP/Paradox: 4000 LP)

Paradox looked at Saber, "I'll go first, and I think I'll start by playing the field spell 'Malefic World'."

A dark purple light covered the field, "I end my turn with a facedown, your move."

Saber drew, "I summon 'Jolt' in attack mode."

A Chevy Volt appeared, and transformed, electricity sparking across his arms.

_**(Jolt-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1600 DEF/1900, Type/Machine/Effect. When Jolt is destroyed by battle or a card effect, your opponent receives 500 points of damage.)**_

"'Jolt', attack Paradox! Use Electric Whip."

Jolt charged towards Paradox, "I activate my trap! Malefic Mirror Force! This stops your monster's attack, and destroys it, and gives you half the damage of it's attack points."

'Jolt' exploded into a shower of shards, and Saber took damage, "I activate Jolt's effect. When he's destroyed by battle or a card effect, you take 500 damage."

Paradox groaned as his life points dropped.

Saber smirked.

"I set one card facedown, and I end my turn."

(Saber: 3200 LP/Paradox: 3500 LP)

"Ugh! You'll pay for that! Now instead of drawing during my normal draw phase, I'm allowed to bring a random Malefic monster from my deck to my hand. Next, I send 'Snarl' to the graveyard which means, 'Malefic Snarl' now appears!"

A blue wolf appeared, and transformed. As it transformed, it's colors changed to black, and gray.

_**(Malefic Snarl-LV/5, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2000 DEF/2000, Type/Beast/Effect. Can not be Normal Summoned or Set. Can only Special Summon when you send 'Snarl' to the graveyard. If this card successfully attack's, you can bring a random Malefic Monster to your hand.)**_

"Now 'Malefic Snarl', attack! Use Cyber Bite!"

'Malefic Snarl's' fangs extended, and bit Saber. Saber groaned loudly as his life points dropped.

(Saber: 1200 LP/Paradox: 3500 LP)

Saber fell to his knees. Paradox chuckled, "You can't even stand up! Pathetic! I'm not done yet however. 'Malefic Snarl's' effect activates. When he successfully completes an attack, I'm allowed to bring another random Malefic monster to my hand." Paradox drew, "Excellent! Now I have all I need to destroy you, and bring this pointless duel to it's end. I send Scourge from my hand to the graveyard, and now Malefic Scourge appears!"

A orange dragon appeared, and transformed. Like 'Malefic Snarl', it's colors changed to black, and gray.

"**Raaaaaaaah! I...Am...Scourge!"**

_**(Malefic Scourge-LV/8, Attribute/Earth, ATK/3000 DEF/3000, Type/Dragon/Effect. Can not be Normal Summoned or Set. Can only be Special Summoned by sending 'Scourge' to the graveyard. When 'Malefic Snarl' is on the field, you can attack your opponent if they control no monsters.)**_

"Now, 'Malefic Scourge', finish him! Attack with Twin Fire Blast!"

Two dragon heads appeared onto 'Malefic Scourge' and fired.

"I activate my trap! Negate Attack! This card allows me to stop your attack, and end the battle phase!"

The attack was stopped. Paradox screamed, "No! Ugh, you'll pay for that!"

Saber closed his eyes, _"How am I going to defeat him? This is impossible to get through that. Even Optimus can't defeat him. I really hope I get something good next draw."_

Saber put his fingers on his next card, "Heart of the cards, don't fail me now." Saber drew, and gasped softly.

* * *

><p>Hey, everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Keep an eye out for the next one. It's going to be fun.<p>

Monster Cards:

_**(Jolt-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1600 DEF/1900, Type/Machine/Effect. When Jolt is destroyed by battle or a card effect, your opponent receives 500 points of damage.)**_

_**(Malefic Snarl-LV/5, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2000 DEF/2000, Type/Beast/Effect. Can not be Normal Summoned or Set. Can only Special Summon when you send 'Snarl' to the graveyard. If this card successfully attack's, you can bring a random Malefic Monster to your hand.)**_

_**(Malefic Scourge-LV/8, Attribute/Earth, ATK/3000 DEF/3000, Type/Dragon/Effect. Can not be Normal Summoned or Set. Can only be Special Summoned by sending 'Scourge' to the graveyard. When 'Malefic Snarl' is on the field, you can attack your opponent if they control no monsters.)**_

Spell Cards:

_**(Malefic World-Type/Spell/Field. During your Draw Phase, you can add 1 random "Malefic" monster card from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting a normal draw. If you control a face-up "Malefic" monster, no monsters you control can attack, except "Malefic" monsters.)**_

Trap Cards:

_**(Malefic Mirror Force-Type/Trap/Normal. When your opponent declares an attack, you can activate this card to stop the attack, destroy the attacking monster, and deal damage equal to half of the attacking monster.)**_

_**(Negate Attack-Type/Trap/Counter. Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.)**_


	4. King of the Jungle Part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Rise of the Autobot Duelists

A Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Transformers Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh!, there would be duel runners by now.

(Intro music is the chorus of Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons. End credits music is New Divide by Linkin Park. I do not own these songs.)

* * *

><p>Last time on Rise of the Autobot Duelists...<p>

"**Raaaaaaaah! I...Am...Scourge!"**

"Now, 'Malefic Scourge', finish him! Attack with Twin Fire Blast!"

"I activate my trap! Negate Attack!"

"_How am I going to defeat him? This is impossible to get through that. Even Optimus can't defeat him. I really hope I get something good next draw."_

"Heart of the cards, don't fail me now."

* * *

><p>(Intro Music)<p>

Chapter 4: King of the Jungle Part 2

Location: Malefic Realm, Time: January 20, 2051, 5:45 P.M.

_3rd Person POV_

(Saber: 1200 LP/Paradox: 3500 LP)

Saber looked at his card, "I summon Leobreaker in attack mode!"

A green, and gold lion appeared, and transformed. **"Look out! This lion's prepared to bite!"**

**(Leobreaker-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1500 DEF/1400, Type/Machine/Tuner/Normal. Leobreaker, formally known as Overhaul, protects the innocent, and will fight till the end. From his teeth to his claws, this lion is a force to be reckoned with.)**

Paradox laughed, "Really? That small lion! You have got to be joking!"

Saber smirked, "I activate 'A Prime Gathering'! This allows me to choose a Prime from my deck, and I choose 'Optimus Prime'!"

The familiar red, and blue flamed semi appeared, and transformed. **"I am Optimus Prime."**

**(Optimus Prime-LV/8, Attribute/Earth, ATK 3000 DEF 2900, Type/Machine. Optimus believes that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and he will do anything to protect the innocent, even if it means sacrificing himself.)**

Saber pointed at Paradox, "Your end is coming, Paradox! I synchro summon... 'Optimus Prime-Savage Claw Mode'!"

The two machines jumped up, and started to transform. Optimus's right arm transformed, and folded behind his back, while Leobreaker transformed into an arm. Finally, the two connected. **"Savage Claw Mode!"**

**(Optimus Prime-Savage Claw Mode-LV/11, Attribute/Earth, ATK/4000 DEF/3900, Type/Machine/Synchro/Effect. When this card attacks, it gains 500 ATK points. If it successfully attacks, it can attack again.)**

"Now Optimus! Attack 'Malefic Scourge' with Slicing Claw!"

The claw on Optimus's replacement arm folded down, **"Raaaaah! This ends here!"** Optimus charged towards 'Malefic Scourge' and Optimus's attack points soared to 4500. His claw collided with 'Malefic Scourge' and he burst into shards. Paradox groaned in pain as his life points dropped.

(Saber: 1200 LP/Paradox: 2000 LP)

"Optimus! Attack 'Malefic Snarl'! Finish this duel!"

Optimus charged forward once more, and destroyed 'Malefic Snarl'. Paradox screamed once more as his life points dropped to zero.

(Saber: 1200 LP/Paradox: 0 LP)

_Saber's POV_

As I watched Paradox fall to the ground, Flora's deck appeared in front of me. I grabbed the deck as Paradox got up.

"How...How did you defeat me?"

I turned my back to him.

"Good will always triumph over evil."

I activated 'Ground Bridge' and headed out of Paradox's dimension.

Location: New Domino City Hospital, New Domino City, Japan, January 20, 2051, 7:00 P.M.

As I sat next to Flora's bed, a doctor came in.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Visitor hours are over."

Nodding, I got up, and was about to head out, when I heard a groan.

"Saber? Are you there?"

Turning around, I saw Flora was waking up.

"Flora! Your awake."

She quietly laughed.

"I guess I am."

I smiled.

"Hey, I brought your deck back. No need to thank me. I was just doing what was right. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

I headed out of her room, and sighed. Optimus appeared next to me.

"**You did a great job dueling Paradox, Saber."**

"Thanks, Optimus. But I can't seem to shake the feeling that this is just the beginning of our troubles."

Leobreaker appeared next to Optimus.

"**Indeed, but we will stand together, and we will continue this journey. No matter the cost."**

"**Very true, Leobreaker. We must find and unite the rest of the Cyber Signers. We already found the Jungle Key holder. Now to find the Giant and the Speed Keys."**

"Right."

Location: New Domino City Hospital, New Domino City, Japan, Time: January 21, 2051, 8:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

The next morning, I was heading back to Flora's room, when I heard voices from inside.

"**I thank your new friend for rescuing us from that puppet master."**

"Your welcome, Snarl."

"**Ah, it's good to be back with you my holder."**

I heard Flora giggle.

"I'm glad your back too, Scourge."

I knocked on the door, and headed inside. Inside, I saw Flora with the spirits of the non-malefic versions of Snarl, and Scourge.

"You can talk to duel spirits too?"

Flora looked shocked.

"You can see them? How?"

I smiled.

"Optimus, come on out."

Optimus appeared, and Flora gasped.

"**Greetings. I am Optimus Prime."**

Scourge looked at Optimus, and myself.

"**Ah, I remember now. Your the ones who rescued us, and saved our holder. Thank you."**

I shrugged.

"Thanks. Flora? There's something I need to tell you."

Flora looked at me, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"You are the Jungle Cyber Planet Key holder."

Flora gasped. I rolled up my right sleeve to reveal my mark, and it started glowing blue. Flora's left forearm glowed green, and the Jungle Cyber Planet Key's marking appeared on it. She looked at me, her facial expression screaming she needed answers. I looked at Optimus, and he began explaining.

Location: Unknown, Time: Unknown

_3rd Person POV_

In a dark room with throne, sat a cloaked man. His fingernails were sharpened, almost like they were claws, and he had a hood over his head, "My servant! Come to me..."

A small man came forward, and spoke up in squeaked voice, almost if he was afraid of his master, "Yes, Master?"

The cloaked man growled, "Quit groveling, and bring me the Mystic Ball of Fate."

The small man ran, grabbed the Mystic Ball, and brought it to the cloaked man, "Show me, Saber Sparks."

The Mystic Ball's haze started to clear up, and revealed Saber talking with Flora. The cloaked man roared in anger, and hit the Mystic Ball, which flew, hit the floor, and was smashed to pieces, "Paradox's has failed me! This is unacceptable! Send the next assailant, and make sure he does NOT fail." The cloaked man looked up, and his bright red eyes flashed.

(End Credits)

* * *

><p>Hey, everyone. I hope you enjoyed King of the Jungle Part 2. Also, who could be the cloaked man? Stay tuned to find out.<p>

Monster Cards:

**(Optimus Prime-LV/8, Attribute/Earth, ATK 3000 DEF 2900, Type/Machine. Optimus believes that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and he will do anything to protect the innocent, even if it means sacrificing himself.)**

**(Leobreaker-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1500 DEF/1400, Type/Machine/Tuner/Normal. Leobreaker, formally known as Overhaul, protects the innocent, and will fight till the end. From his teeth to his claws, this lion is a force to be reckoned with.)**

**(Optimus Prime-Savage Claw Mode-LV/11, Attribute/Earth, ATK/4000 DEF/3900, Type/Machine/Synchro/Effect. When this card attacks, it gains 500 ATK points. If it successfully attacks, it can attack again.)**

Spell Cards:

****(A Prime Gathering-Type/Spell/Normal, When this card is activated, you can special summon either 'Optimus Prime', 'Sentinel Prime', or 'Zeta Prime' from your hand or deck.)****

Trap Cards:

None


End file.
